My Reflection
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Plot: Rhydian isnt happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changes. !Chapter 5 up Now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfblood – My Reflection – Chapter 1**

**Maddy/Rhydian **

**Set in 1x06.**

**Plot: Rhydian isn't happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

* * *

Maddy POV

"RHYDIAN!" I screamed.

I could hear a howl.

"RHYDIAN!" I screamed, hoping to get a response.

I could a howl, was he in pain?

"RHYDIAN." I screamed I could feel the wolf wanted to help; I turned half into my wolf form, showing my yellow eyes and my claws. I growled to move the animals away from me.

I howled. I was an alpha female after all he couldn't disobey me.

I heard his howl again, I howled back.

There were sounds of paw steps.

Rhydian appeared, but still in his wolf form.

"RHYDIAN" I screamed, "YOU CANT DO THIS!"

He growled.

"Rhydian, please im sorry." I said.

He growled, his eyes shifted from yellow to brown.

"Rhydian, can you hear me?" I asked.

He nodded at me.

"Rhydian, im sorry I became different it was the wolf." I said.

He howled, I could feel the wolf begin to move and toss about, becoming restless.

"Rhydian stop it." I said, "I can't change, the full moons gone."

He began getting closer towards me, I got on my one knee and put my hand down all most bowing to him.

I moved my hand to nuzzle at him, he gave a light growl but let me continue, he began to howl again, my Wolfblood coursed through me, I had to transform, the pull became more focused on Rhydian than the moon, I focused on Rhydian.

"Rhydian." I said, he growled.

"RHYDIAN." I shouted.

He began to howl once more, had I hurt him?

I began to change into my wolf form, I looked into his wolf eyes, and his eyes changed yellow the same time mine did. I saw my reflection in his eyes.

I became the wolf, it was exhilarating and I almost missed this.

It was strange, I didn't know he could make me transform.

I howled into the sky, he howled with me together in sync.

It was complete.

He howled once again, he was complete, with me.

I felt the wolf inside me begin to stir.

It was happy.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Review and comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfblood – My Reflection – Chapter 2**

**Maddy/Rhydian **

**Set in 1x06.**

**Plot: Rhydian isn't happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

I awoke in the forest covered in leaves, I noticed some clothes they looked like the ones I wore last night, but claw mark appeared in the clothes when I picked them up, they were still wearable.

Where was Rhydian? Was he here?

I remembered little things from last night.

I was happy, so was the wolf. He was there with me, howling. I sniffed the air, why couldn't I find his scent?

"Rhydian." I whispered.

"Rhydian." I said a little louder.

"RHYDIAN." I shouted.

"Mads." I hear him saying.

"Rhydian." I said, running towards the unknown, I saw red droplets on the light green leaves, I reached to put up a leaf, I couldn't believe this!

I saw him lying on the floor covered in leaves he still had his clothes on from last night, mostly torn, I saw blood on the leaves covering them no green left.

"Rhydian." I whispered. I couldn't believe this! I took hold of hand, and let them intertwine.

"What happened?" I asked.

He tried to speak but couldn't.

"Don`t speak I'll get help." I said.

"No." He said, forcing the word out, he griped my hand tighter.

"Okay I'll stay with you." I said.

Forever

I'd stay with you forever

I liked that idea

Forever with Rhydian

My wolf smiled.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfblood – My Reflection – Chapter 3**

**Maddy/Rhydian **

**Set in 1x06.**

**Plot: Rhydian isn't happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

"Rhydian." I said, "Stay with me."

He slowly nodded, he was in pain.

What could I do?

"You promise me." I said.

"Mads, howl." He slowly got out; I could see how much it was hurting him.

I changed my eye colour letting my wolf take over.

I howled to any Wolfblood that could hear me.

"Stay with me." I said, trying to get my words out.

I howled again, loud so it echoed.

I needed someone to help me, why wasn't he healing?

"Please." I said, trying to talk while my mouth began to change, I was becoming a wolf? Why was this happening?

I howled again, my eyes went bright yellow; I changed into my wolf form,

I saw in Rhydian's his lips turning blue, I slowly turned towards him, I saw my reflection in his eyes.

I was different, stronger, I was silver.

Why was I silver?

Was it because Rhydian was hurting?

Why was this happening?

Was Rhydian my mate?

Rhydian was mine.

I liked that.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Review and comment please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfblood – My Reflection – Chapter 4**

**Maddy/Rhydian **

**Set in 1x06.**

**Plot: Rhydian isn't happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

I howled once again.

Why was no-one here?

I couldn't leave him.

He was all here alone.

I couldn't leave him.

I howled.

Why was no one howling?

I was scared.

Where was everyone?

I need someone to save him,

I couldn't do this on my own,

I became angry,

My wolf began to take over; I couldn't control it any longer.

I was hurting, I couldn't control this,

I looked into his eyes, my eyes had changed from yellow to a dark aqua blue, why weren't they yellow this didn't make sense!

I wasn't a beta or an omega,

I was just Maddy,

Maddy smith,

That was with Rhydian,

Me and Rhydian

Together,

Forever.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfblood – My Reflection – Chapter 5**

**Maddy/Rhydian **

**Set in 1x06.**

**Plot: Rhydian isn't happy with Maddy, after her transformation she changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

I looked into his eyes, I had dark aqua blue eyes, why was this?

I needed to help him.

I turned fully into my wolf form; fur covered the whole of me.

I changed completely; I kept seeing my reflection in his eyes.

I never wanted him to leave me, I couldn't I didn't want to be alone again. I couldn't do this,

I let the wolf take over

And howled so anyone could hear, the howl echoed everywhere in the forest, every animal and human alike could hear me and the wolf desperate to help.

I didn't want to let him go.

I couldn't lose him again.

I would miss everything about him,

I love him,

I needed him to stay with me, forever, I needed him

To stay I didn't want to be alone again, I couldn't I hoped he could hear me I needed him to hear me, I needed him to stay with me:

"Rhydian." I whispered one last time.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good?

Review and comment please.


End file.
